


Slave To Addiction

by deepdownbelow (OperaGoose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Addiction, Aliens Made Them Do It, Cum Addiction, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due to Addiction, Friends With Benefits, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Oral Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Something Made Them Do It, no beta we die like men, references to past non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/deepdownbelow
Summary: The Galran anatomy had developed in a strange way. Their… She flushed as she thought about it. Their sexual fluids were highly addictive to other species. In the early days of the war between Altea and Galra, the Altean armies had discovered that there were certain Galran sects taking prisoners of war and…purposefully making them addicts, for the service of their soldiers.It seemed like it was a practice that had lasted ten thousand years. Poor Lance...





	1. Diagnosis

The paladin of the Red Lion had been held captive by Galran soldiers for a period of sixteen days. It was long enough. Lance had curled himself anxiously into a corner of the medical examination room. 

Allura crouched before him, a safe distance away, and gave him a pitying look. “Lance. I know this must be difficult, and the last thing I want you to do is recount the horrors you faced – but this is very important.” She looked at him with deep pity and concern. 

“K-kay,” he managed out, arms gripping tighter around himself. 

“Lance,” she said, her voice soft in her fancy accent. “Did the Galra use you… sexually?” 

The paladin began to cry, curling on himself. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, turning his face into the wall and shuddering. “I didn’t want to at first,” he protested, his voice distraught. “But…but…” He dissolved into sobs that wracked his whole body. 

“Shh,” Allura said quietly. “It’s okay. I know. That’s why I had to ask.” She closed her eyes apologetically. “Lance… Your addiction…”

He sobbed. “Addiction,” he spat the word like it was a curse. 

“A cruel word for it,” she said quietly. “But it is an addiction. A psychophysical one.” She clasped her hands in her lap. “There are two options, Lance. There’s a radical Altean surgery we used to use, for rescued Galran prisoners. It would remove your ability to feel desire, or hunger, or enjoyment. You…wouldn’t be able to be addicted.” 

He shuddered. “And I wouldn’t be able to enjoy anything in my life ever again?” 

She sighed. “Yes. But you would never need to…”

Lance just shuddered, keening low in his throat. “What’s the other option?” 

She sighed. “We have Galran allies. A member of the Blade of Marmora could…”

Lance licked his lips, and then seemed to recoil violently at himself. “So the Blade pimps its members out so I can _suck their dicks_?” He hissed furiously. 

She winced a little. “No,” she said quietly. “You won’t have to… perform any acts,” she replied. “The Blade would merely… provide you with the fluid your addiction requires. In a clinical setting. Which would be delivered to you in a sealed, inconspicuous container.” 

Lance gave a bitter laugh, wiping at his face. “No, thanks,” he said quietly. “I pick option three.” 

Her face wrinkled up in confusion. “Lance, there is only two…”

He shook his head fiercely. “Option three. I’m going cold turkey.” 

“What is a turkey?” She asked, confused. “Why is it cold?” 

He shook his head. “It’s an Earth expression,” he replied. “It means I’m going to break the addiction by starving it out.” 

“Lance,” she said, anxiety twisting in her stomach. “That’s dangerous,” she replied. “I’ve seen people who’ve been without Galra for a single movement. They were practically wild animals, desperate for…to… well, _you know_.”

“That was only a movement. It’ll take longer than that.” He stood up unsteadily, hands shaking violently. “I’m going to my room.” 

She let him go, biting her lip. She didn’t know how to convey the seriousness of his situation. 

The Galran anatomy had developed in a strange way. Their… She flushed as she thought about it. Their sexual fluids were highly addictive to other species. In the early days of the war between Altea and Galra, the Altean armies had discovered that there were certain Galran sects taking prisoners of war and…purposefully making them addicts, for the service of their soldiers. 

It seemed like it was a practice that had lasted ten thousand years. Poor Lance…

She took a deep breath and headed to contact the Blade of Marmora. They would know how to help.” 

…

Keith looked up from the strategy maps as the communicator chimed. He gave Kolivan a concerned look, as their leader headed over to answer. 

It was Princess Allura. She looked exhausted, and her lip was red where she’d been worrying it with her teeth. He started to approach the screen so he could join the discussion. “Kolivan,” she began. “I need to have a serious, confidential discussion with you about a personal matter of one of the paladins.” 

Keith found himself kicked out of the strategy room. But he didn’t go far. Something was happening with the Paladins. What if it was Shiro? What if something had happened to him. 

He scrambled to his feet when Kolivan left the chamber, looking at him with fierce determination. The leader sighed and gestured for him to follow, leading him back to… his own room in the barracks? 

“What’s going on? Is someone hurt?” He demanded. 

“Nobody is injured,” Kolivan answered. “But the Red Paladin has been incapacitated.” 

“Lance?” He felt burning panic in his chest. “What happened?” 

Kolivan sighed. “Allura asked me to keep the information confidential,” he answered. “But you are being sent to the castle in order to ensure that Voltron is still able to be assembled, and I believe you ought to be informed.” 

What had happened to Lance that he couldn’t pilot their lions any more? He clenched his fists tightly. “Kolivan.”

“You recall, when you first asked me to educate you in what you needed to know as a half-Galra,” the leader begun. 

He frowned. “What about it?” 

”You recall when I advised you that sexual relations with non-Galra were banned by the Blade…?”

Keith felt sick. “No…” he breathed. _Not Lance…_. “Did he…? Was it…?” He didn’t want to ask the question. 

“The Red Paladin has only recently been recovered from captivity under Galran control.” 

He clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to rip them _apart_ , how could they do that to Lance? “Can I…?”

“The Red Paladin has rejected Allura’s suggestion for the assistance of one of the Blades,” Kolivan answered seriously. “As a member of the Blade of Marmora, you must follow our tenets.” He glanced and leaned forward, saying quietly: “but we have no such jurisdiction over the Paladins of Voltron.” 

Keith looked at him, startled. “Are you telling me to make him—” He couldn’t finish, feeling disgusted. 

Kolivan looked equally disturbed by that suggestion. “Of course not,” he replied. “Nor do I think you could be so heinous. But if the two of you come to a mutual decision…” He just gave him a pointed look. “Pack your things. We’ll reach the rendezvous in two vargas.”


	2. Need

He wanted _more_. Longer, thicker, dripping, _more_. He gave a sob, muffled by his own fingers stuffed down to the knuckle in his mouth. 

Allura had called it a psychophysical addiction. Apparently that was fancy princess talk for _changing his body and soul to need Galra cum_.

He sobbed again, pulling his _useless_ fucking fingers out of his mouth. 

He thought it had been rough, being there. Imprisoned by the Galran soldiers. The first day when they fed him there purple cocks. He knew at the time it had been horrifying, traumatizing, humiliating… But he couldn’t feel that when he remembered. He could only remember the weight, the taste, the fullness, the _bliss_ that came with their cum in his mouth and his insides. By day two, he’d been compliant. By day five, he’d been _begging_ for them. 

He would _die_ to have one of them here to beg right now. He wrestled with frantic ideas – sailing Red into Lotor’s hands and _begging_ to exchange it for his cock. 

He’d wanted to go Cold Turkey on Galra cum. How stupid had he _been_?

He didn’t know how long it had been. It couldn’t have been longer than two days. His entire body was desperate for it. Every thought in his head attuned to the goal of _getting cum inside him_. Tongue craving the salty, coppery flavour of the thick white spend; jaw aching for the girth of the fat, purple cocks; throat almost itching to be forced open; and his ass _clenching_ around its own emptiness. 

He stuffed his face into a pillow and screamed. Screamed for want of it, to what he was supposed to be. A strong paladin, fighting against the Galra, not a cum-hungry slut desperate for his next hit. 

There was a quiet knock on his door. It didn’t _sound_ like Hunk, but the panel in his wall slid open and the sound of tray scraping into place on the little ledge. Whoever it was didn’t stick around to try and speak to him… maybe it was Matt. He wasn’t close to the paladins like the rest of them. 

He didn’t feel hungry. Couldn’t think of anything else but Galra cock. As many as who were willing to have him. But he got up to grab the tray anyway. He could suck food goo off his fingers and pretend it was come. 

He carried the tray back to his disheveled bed and sat down. There was the usual bowl of green goo, a pouch of water and a spoon, like normal. But there was also an opaque plastic tub, and a communicator beeping with a video message. 

Curiosity got the better of him. He picked up the communicator first, holding it on its side like a smart-phone, and hitting the button to play the message. 

Keith’s face appeared on the orange glass. He was in his Blade outfit, the hood hanging low over his head, but face exposed. Lance sighed, giving a weak smile. He’d _missed_ Keith. The fiery former Paladin, his self-declared rival. He even misssed seeing that dumb mullet. 

“Lance,” he said quietly. Almost awkward. Loner dork. “Before you look at the rest of this message,” he began seriously, “just… If you’re really serious about going cold turkey, you have to delete this message and flush the plastic cup down the toilet.” 

His hand scrambled for the cup before his brain caught up properly. Lance wasn’t _stupid_. Sure, he wasn’t a genius like Pidge and Hunk…or Coran… or Allura… or Shiro. Or even Golden Student Keith Kogane. He might be gullible and immature and a joker. But he wasn’t stupid. 

If Keith, who spent every day with a bunch of Galra, was questioning his commitment to going cold turkey and telling him to throw out the tub, then it had to be full of cum. Galra cum. 

He fumbled to unscrew the lid, but it didn’t even budge – nearly tore his hands open with the force of it. 

But Keith was talking again. “Um. The tub won’t open until the end of the video. So you have some time to think about it.” 

Why was Keith _torturing_ him? 

“Allura told Kolivan what… that you’ve been held captive. And that you’re…” His pale cheeks started getting pink and blotchy with an awkward blush. “Yeah. He was supposed to keep it secret, but he told me.” Keith shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m coming back to the castle. To pilot Red. Temporarily! Just until you’re stable enough to take your rightful place again.” 

“Get on with it, Keith!” Lance whined, still struggling with the useless, useless lid. 

“Right, sorry…” The former (prodigal??) paladin ran a hand through his hair. It was longer. The mullet even more uneven and untamed. He sighed. “Kolivan said you already refused help from the Blade,” he said carefully. “But I thought… Maybe it was because you didn’t know them. I know you flirt with all the pretty aliens you can find, but after what you’ve been through… But you probably don’t want to be reminded of that. Fuck.” He rubbed his hair again, mumbling under his breath, “ _why am I so bad at this_?” Lance absently ran his thumb over Keith’s cheek on the screen – accidentally skipping the video forward ten seconds. “…maybe if it was someone you knew, someone you trusted. Someone who wouldn’t take advantage of you, maybe you would feel better. Maybe you could wean off… it. Instead of going cold turkey. Nobody wants you to _suffer_ , Lance. You’re so important to all of us…”

“What is he…” He trailed off, eyes going wide. 

Keith was blushing again, blotchy and _so damn cute_. “He told me, when I was first working with the Marmora… well, I wanted to know more about what being part-Galra meant. He told me…” He shifted restlessly in the seat of the transport ship. “My… stuff. It’s addictive just like other Galra. That I couldn’t be with—” He cut himself off, and flushed deeper. “That I couldn’t be with anyone who wasn’t Galra,” he corrected himself, “because I couldn’t put anyone else at risk.” 

Lance stared at the tub in his hand, jaw dropping open. “Keith…”

“So…uh… _quiznak_. Look, after this I’m going to go… jerk off into a cup and have it delivered to you. If you haven’t deleted the message or like… destroyed the communicator in disgust, please… _please_ use it, Lance. We’ll work some sort of… timeline out. When we have a chance to speak… Or maybe… Yeah, you probably don’t want to talk about it. Pretend it’s not happening. You can talk to Allura, I guess, about weaning you off it safely.” The former paladin sighed and pulled his hood back into place. “Okay. I’m gonna stop rambling now. You’re probably pissed at me for making you wait so long to… if you even want to… Okay. Uh. Ending message.” 

The screen went transparent. The cup in his hand beeped and the lid phased out. 

“ _Keith_.”

He shoved his face into the cup, the smell hitting him only moments before the taste did. Like a desperate animal, he frantically lapped at the cum in the tub. Galra cum… _Keith’s_ cum. When he couldn’t get any more out that way, he stuck his fingers in and frantically sucked them clean. The bliss hit quickly. All the need, the frantic desperation shifted to a soft, sparkling glow. He felt _so good_. He smeared and sucked and lapped the cup, his fingers, until every trace of it was gone. 

Falling back against the bed, a lazy hand reached down to pump his erection. It only took two tugs, and then he was coming all over his own stomach and thighs. 

Satisfied, for the first time in… what felt like _forever_ , he closed heavy eyelids. He’d sleep, eat his food goo, and then go find Allura to talk about this whole…arrangement with the Marmora again. With Keith.


	3. First Dose

Allura was yelling at him. Keith sighed and stayed silent through it all. She was right, about everything she was saying. He had been foolish. How could he be so cruel? He had disrespected the decision Lance had made when he was in his right mind. That he’d offered an addict his fix _without_ asking if he actually wanted it first. There was guilt squirming in his stomach about it.

But he couldn’t exactly _regret_ what he had done either. Lance could have hurt himself or put them all in danger just to get what he needed. He was convinced that this was the best option. 

The door hissed as it opened, disappearing into the wall. Then Lance himself entered. 

He was a mess. Since Keith had first known Lance, the paladin had been almost _obsessed_ with his physical appearance. Altean face masks, hair products, ironing his clothes. Even after Lance had jumped in front of a _bomb_ he’d never looked this disheveled. 

He came to a stop as he spotted Keith. It had been maybe six hours since he’d dropped off Lance’s breakfast tray, with its…addition. But he _trembled_ as he saw Keith, practically lurching in his direction. 

“Keith…” He stumbled one foot forward on shaky legs. “Keith, I need…”

His stomach sunk. But he nodded. “Okay, Lance. Just… wait for a little longer.” He gave Allura an apologetic look, they’d finish their conversation later. “Talk to Allura,” he encouraged. 

Lance gave a pained whine, and as Keith walked past him towards the door, he gripped him in a weak grip. “Keith _please_ ,” he whimpered. “I need you.” 

_That’s not him speaking,_ he told himself firmly, carefully easing his fingers off his shirt. _It’s the addiction._

He squeezed his shoulder. “I know,” he murmured reassuringly. “Soon. Talk to Allura about your decision first.” 

The desperate cry Lance gave as he left the room tore at his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut, but kept placing one foot in front of the other. He stepped into the medical bay, and closed himself into one of the private exam rooms. He opened the drawer until he found one of the specimen cups. 

He tugged apart the hidden flap of his bodysuit, until his crotch was exposed to the cold air. It was clinical, and weird, and it took him a while to even get hard. 

But he did. Gloved hands rubbing up and down the sensitive shaft, a thumb swiping over the slit as he pre seeped out to lubricate the task. He was slick and dripping with it before it really felt good enough to forget where he was and why he was doing this. 

He went with one of his go-to fantasies. Pressed up against the wall of the cockpit inside the black lion. Frantic gasping and barely-restrained moaning in his ear as his hand pumped, and Lance’s hand gripped him in return. 

Lance, Lance. It was always _Lance_ wasn’t it? 

As he got close, he fumbled the cup to his tip and milked himself into the container. He sealed it closed, uncomfortably aware of the sweat underneath his body suit. Gathering in the pits of his arms, knees, the base of his spine, the crack of his ass, soaking into the long hair at the back of his neck. 

He pushed his hair back, getting cool air on his skin, until it felt dry outside his suit. It was still uncomfortable and damp underneath, but he didn’t want to force Lance to wait. Not so early in the process, anyway. 

He headed back to the meeting room. Almost as soon as the door was open, he had an armful of keening Lance. “ _Please_ , Keith, please. I _need_ it. Fuck my mouth, fill me up.” 

What had they _done_ to him? “Allura, could you…?”

She walked swiftly out, and he heard the beep of the lock engaging so they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

“Lance,” he said, slow and careful. “Why don’t you sit down?” 

The red paladin dropped onto his knees, moaning in desperation as he pressed his face into Keith’s crotch. 

“Lance!” he said, his voice cracking in panic. “I meant you should sit on the couch.” 

“We can talk after,” Lance said, his voice twisted up with desperation. “Just _let me_.”

He pushed Lance back by the shoulders with one hand and took a step back. He took out the cup and pressed it into Lance’s grasping hands. “Here.” 

Lance cried out in desperation and unscrewed the cup. Keith purposefully kept his eyes up, staring at the screen on the far side of the wall that plotted their course through the stars. But it was bad enough that he could _hear_. The obscene slurping; the sticky wet noises he didn’t want to decide was Lance’s spit or his own cum; and Lance’s wanton, eager moans. 

If he hadn’t just cum, if he could have forgotten exactly why Lance was doing this, he’d be embarrassingly hard inside the bodysuit. 

Eventually, the slick noises tapered off. Lance was breathing hard, happy little moans on every exhalation. He figured it was safe and looked down. 

He was wrong. Lance was lying on the floor, legs spread widely, a hand almost cruelly rough grinding down on his crotch through the jeans. Keith made a surprised noise, and then Lance looked up at him. 

His blue eyes were almost black, swallowed up by his dilated pupils. As their eyes met, his entire body arched and he cried out in pleasure. He… he just came. 

Inside his suit, his dick twitched with interest. 

He swallowed anxiously. “Okay. Let’s… Why don’t you go wash up and we’ll come back here and talk with Allura.” 

“…yeah. Yeah.” Lance rolled and got to his feet, his body all sensual, languid grace. He looked like sex itself. He gave Keith a look, his expression blissed out, “see you soon, Samurai.”


End file.
